fill in the blank
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: Kagome moving to Hiroshima when she was in 9th grade because of her dad. Her and Inuyasha have been friends for awhile until she was about to leave. What will happen if Kagome comes back to Kyoto? Will they be able to be friend again? find out R&R. woot
1. Welcome back

Hello!!! To all u fanfic people I'm Courtney Carroll and I have been an anime fan for about 2 years... but this isn't about me is i... 

Okay this story is about Kagome moving to Hiroshima when she was in 9th grade because of her dad. Her and Inuyasha have been friends for awhile until she was about to leave┘┘┘ What will happen if Kagome comes back to Kyoto ? Will they be able to be friends again? Will Inuyasha say sorry? Find out!!

Disclaimer: Courtney's mom, ⌠You have to say it!■

Courtney, "But mom!"

Courtney's mom, "NOW DAMNIT!"

Courtney, "Feh, I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the cast!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
A red mustang pulled up and two girls got out. The girl in the passenger side was tall and had dark brown hair. She was wearing a short pink mini skirt and a white polo shirt. The one driving the car was shorter then the other one. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black My Chemical Romance shirt. She was carrying her backpack and her skateboard.  
"Kagome, look there's a bug." the taller one said. The said smaller one, who's name was Kagome looked to se the "bug". Kagome tripped and fall on the ground. "Hahahahahaha. You fell."

"Kikyo shout up." Kagome yelled.

"Kikyo you back?' asked a girl with feathers in her hair.

"Yeah." Kikyo said bowing. Kagome started walking to the front door of the school smirking.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Kagome yelled, "KIKYO IS BACK!" everyone ran out the door to meet her. Kagome walked up to the main office and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I need my schedule." Kagome said to the office worker. The office worker blew a bubble.

"Okay, Doll. Here's the schedule and your locker number is 0612 (A/N: my b-day!!) and the combination is QVH (A/N: my combination!! Woot woot)." The office worker said.

"Thanks." Kagome said walking to her locker to put her skateboard in it. Kagome walked to room 301. "Um...I'm new and I'm suppose to be in here. If this is English Literature?"

"Aye, this is ye class." said an old lady with an eye patch.  
"Cool, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said sticking out her hand so the teacher can shake it.

"I'm Lady Kaede and I will be ye teacher." Lady Kaede said shaking Kagome's hand. "Sango where is everyone?"

"Outside with Kinky-Hoe...I mean Kikyo." a girl with long brown hair pulled into a high pony-tail, she was wearing a black t-shirt, and jeans.

"Sango, that name sounds...like I know her." Kagome said more to herself.

"How many kids are in my class?" Lady Kaede asked.

"one...two...three...and the new kid." Sango said.

"I got it! My old friend Sango Hongo." Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Sango asked.

"Punk Princess." Kagome said smiling.

"Punk Princess..?... KAGOME!!!" Sango said jumping up, "Koga! Did you hear! Kagome is back!"

"No Sango. I didn't just hear her say she was back." a guy with long hair pulled into a pony-tail.

"Wolfy! You here too!" Kagome said, "This would be a party if Monk was here."

"I'm here Princess. But Slayer has gotten eviler if possible." a guy with black hair pulled into a little rats tail.

"So is Mutt here too?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Nah, he is always late." Sango said, " has he ever apologies?"

"Nope and that day still haunts me." Kagome said.  
FLASH BACK baby  
"Inuyasha!" a younger Kagome hollered as she opened his front door. "Inuyasha I have something to tell you." She started to walk up stairs to his room. She opened his door and saw...

yo r and r


	2. Tales and brusies

**okay since i had people want meh to update i did!! woot woot!!**

**!disclaimer!**

**so i dont own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

**!on with the story!**

FLASHBACK!

"Inuyasha!" a younger Kagome hollered as she opened his front door. "Inuyasha I have something to tell you." She started to walk up stairs to his room. She opened his door and saw Inuyasha haveing sex with Kikyo, Kagome's twin sister.

"I-I...Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and started to cry. She ran out of his house and never turned back.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said when he smelled tears.

"Inuyasha forget about her. She doesn't love you, I do." Kikyo said kissing Inuyasha.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"But it is okay. I moved on, I am happy with out his love." Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"Well, maybe you won't have to worry. Because he hasn't talked about you since we yelled at him. Plus he doesn't like goths and us anymore." Koga said.

"What. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Like Koga said,_ he doesn't like us_!" Sango said.

"Oh, well let's..." Kagome didn't get to finish what she was saying because a guy pushed open the door.

"Lady Keade, I swear I was here on time, but all these people are out there in a group." a guy with silver air said.

"Maybe you should go fuck her again." Kagome said glareing at him.

"K-K...Kagome." the guy said.

"No shit Inuyasha." Kagome said, "What was your first clue."

"Then the person outside is..." Inuyasha said pointing to the door.

"Is your lover Kikyo. Now go, fuck her again." Kagome said taking a seat next to Koga.

"Kagome, don't seat next to that flea biten gothic wolf." Inuyasha said growling.

"What do you..." Koga was cut off when Kagome's lips came crashing into his. She kissed him with longing and passion. When they pulled apart Sango and Miruko whisled.

"So that kiss that Koga gave you meant a lot!" Sango said.

"Well, it was my first kiss and from a hott guy." Kagome said smiling at Koga.

"This is gross." Inuyasha said while gagging, "When did you kiss her before, Wolfy."

"When you broke her heart." Koga said while putting his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her close.

"W-When...I-I...did what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You bastard!" and with that said Sango and Miruko lunged at him.

"You are a no good fucking half-demon." Sango said punching him while Miruko held him down.

"You deserve nothing but to die for what you caused her." Miruko said while sango punched Inuyasha super hard. Inuyasha spit out blood and started to breath heavy.

"I-It wa-was really m-my fault wh-when she was t-the one w-who didn't love m-me." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, you asshole only useing me to get to my twin sister." Kagome said kicking Inuyasha hard, "She TOLD me you wanted HER."

"I did want her." Inuyasha said.

"Ye youngsters hurry to seat. Kids are coming in, now." Lady Keade said. Kagome took a seat next to Koga. Sango sat next to Miruko, who sat next to Koga. They were all in the back.

"I am back!" Kikyo said walking in shaking her ass.

"SEAT NOW!" Lady Keade yelled.

**!end of story!**

**Please read and review!! and i will update soon!! so byez til then!**


	3. Sad but True

Here is chapter 2!!!!!!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

wowowowowoowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowoowowowowoowowowowo

"Ew, what's your problem grandma?" Kikyo asked.

"Ye is makeing Miss. Kagome uneasy." Lady Keade said.

"So, she is my sister of course i make her uneasy." Kikyo said smirking, "Like the time i took the only guy she liked and slept with him. And he thought i loved him.! ha ha! That made me laugh."

"You didn't love me?" Inuyasha asked staring at her.

"Of course i didn't, your a dirty hanyou." Kikyo said.

"Why lie then and make me hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back at Kagome.

"Because genius, you were makeing her too happy. She smiled too much...it got on my nerves."Kikyo said that and took a seat.

"I told you guys, Now i think Sango owes my a lap dances, Kagome owes me a date with kissing, and Miruko has to act gay for 2 days." Koga said, "Life is sweet."

"You guys betted on her love for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was after you became an ass to us and we just happened to all be on the phone." Miruko said.

"So, you stayed in touch with them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, Mutty gotta problem with that?" Kagome asked.

"YES! I was your best friend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You stopped being my friend after u picked Kikyo." Kagome whispered scooting closer to Koga.

"Get away from that, Wolf." Inuyasha growled.


End file.
